


River Deep Mountain High

by KottaKitty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/pseuds/KottaKitty
Summary: Born only hours apart, one to serve and one to rule. Prince Hank Anderson, first and only heir to the throne of Detroit. Connor Smith, abandoned. Destined to walk through life together, the pair have a long road ahead of them before they discover their hearts desire.AKA: The royal AU no one asked for but I was thirsty for it





	1. Age 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing I love more than a Royalty AU, and I saw the Detroit fandom was lacking this AU content, so I made my own!
> 
> This story is going to track Hank and Connors lives as they grow up together and deal with hardships that are thrown their way.
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \-----
> 
> Thank you to the ever perfect @UnifiedNations for beta reading!! Please read her fantastic DBH stories- they wont disappoint I swear!! So good!!!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnifiedNations/pseuds/UnifiedNations

Born only hours apart.

Their futures decided long before they had even been conceived.

One to serve and one to rule.

Prince Hank Anderson, the first and only heir to the throne of Detroit. On the dawn of his 18th Birthday he is to be crowned king, but until then he has a lot to learn.

Connor Smith, abandoned. Taken in by the Royal family to be trained by Amanda Stern (the Head Lady in Waiting) to become the perfect servant and companion to the future king.

Destined to walk through life together, the pair have a long road ahead of them before they realise their hearts desire.

 

\--  
Age 8 - Autumn  
\--

 

It had been clear from very early on in their lives that Hank was far more adventurous than Connor. Hank, a bold and brash child, would often storm his way through the Castle and surrounding areas while Connor would stick close behind, advising on the rising levels of danger the other boy’s antics were causing.

That didn't mean Connor didn't enjoy the thrill of the danger though. Sometimes Connor would even find himself encouraging the destructive behaviour! But he would never tell Amanda that, she wanted him to be like a finely crafted machine. To do what he was told and nothing more. To value the prince's safety above his own at all costs.

The pair had been playing one day when they got slightly carried away and found themselves at the entrance to the vast forest surrounding the Castle. The forest was forbidden to enter, as those who went in rarely came out again.

Hank nudged Connors side.

"Let's go."

Connor hesitated- he had been lectured several times about the dangers of the forest by Amanda. "I think we should turn around. There are trees we can play on in the Palace Gardens, Sire." He reasoned.

"That’s true, but we play there all the time. I'm bored of it, let's go exploring here." Hank started off in to the dark shade of the trees. "And call me Hank when we aren't around my parents!" He called over his shoulder.

Connor spared a long glance back towards the Castle. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, the kind he got when Amanda is displeased with him. He could almost feel her cold stare on his back as he jogged off after Hank.

Besides he couldn't let Hank go alone, he had a job to do after all. So long as she didn't find out it would be okay.

\--

They climbed trees.

Jumped over small rivers.

Held races in the forests open spaces (Connor won every single time!).

Had fights with the fallen crisp colourful Autumn leaves.

Both Hank and Connor laughed like they never had before. Being so far out of sight from the Castle made them relax and really enjoy themselves. On several occasions Hank had been the one to tell Connor to stop as what he was about to do was too dangerous (And that was saying something coming from Hank).

Hank liked this Connor.

He liked Connor anyway- but when the other boy was worrying himself with correct protocols and being way too overprotective about Hanks general well-being he was nowhere near as fun.

They'd been enjoying themselves so such they hadn't noticed the sun go down and the moon begin to show itself, as well as how much the temperature had dropped.

Hank wrapped his arms tightly around himself. “It's getting cold."

Connor nodded. The cold didn’t really bother him, he couldn’t really feel it. What bothered him was the overwhelming realization that he couldn't remember which way they had come from. Everywhere looked the same. Guilt began to wash over him, along with the fear of being lost as he looked at the young prince next to him.

“Yes, it is. Perhaps if we try and retrace our steps?” Connor suggested.

“Unless you’ve been leaving a trail of bread like Hansel and Gretel I don’t think we’ll be able to.” Hank squinted into the distance, trying to see if anything looked familiar.

“The trail of bread Gretel left got eaten by crows anyway, if I had left a trail we would still be lost.” Connor replied dryly.

Lost.

Actually saying that they were lost made the situation far scarier than it was before. Suddenly the sound of the wind in the trees was haunting, the rustle of wildlife in the distance intimidating and the moonlight cold and unwelcome compared to the warm rays of the sun that had been there earlier.

“Well then, why don’t we pick a direction and just go that way till we find an exit?” Hank paced slowly as he spoke.

“What if the direction we pick is the wrong way? We would just be further away from the Castle than before.”

“You got any better ideas?” Hank snapped, he was known in the kingdom for having a short fuse (even at eight years old).

Connor looked at his feet as he thought of all possible options. There weren't many.

He could climb to the top of one of the trees and see if he could see the Castle, then they would know what direction to go in. But he would never make it to the top of the tree, and a fall from that height would certainly kill him- then who would be Hanks servant?

Any ideas that Connor had all had a very big chance of ending poorly apart from one.

Connor walked over to one of the trees that was more substantial than the others.

“I believe it would be for the best if we sat by this tree and awaited day light before we make any decisions. It will be easier to find our way in the morning.”

“We can't just sit around and do nothing!” Hank protested “If we stay here we’ll get eaten by one of the monsters out there.” He gestured to the unforgiving darkness that surrounded them.

“There is a slim chance of that, yes.” Connor said thoughtfully as he sat down by the tree “But my other reason for staying here makes sense too. Or did you forget who you are? Your highness?” he emphasized the ‘highness hoping that Hank would understand what he was going for. “I’m sure the royal guards will be on the search for you as we speak.”

Hank laughed quietly and went over to Connor, sitting down next to him “You're right. Lets hope they find us quick, I’m hungry.” He yawned.

“It would be nice to be back, yes.” Connor nodded.

The pair sat in a tense silence for a while, an unspoken question lingering in the air between them.

It was Hank who finally said it.

“We are going to be in so much trouble aren't we?”

“Most certainly.” Connor had a smile on his face as if he were joking but even in the dim light Hank could tell he was forcing it. He could see the tension in the other boys shoulders and the way his hands trembled ever so slightly.

Now it was Hank’s turn to feel guilty. He knew that when they got back to the Castle he wouldn't get much more than a slapped wrist and maybe have to go to bed without dinner. Connor, on the other hand, would probably be in for quite an ordeal. Hank knew that Amanda wasn’t the nicest lady and he had no idea why his mother liked her so much.

Hank sighed and rested his head on Connor’s shoulder “I’m sorry I dragged you out here. Its my fault Amanda is gonna yell at you later.”

Connor hesitated, then rested his head on Hanks, closing his eyes peacefully “It’s okay. For all the fun we’ve had today I’ll take whatever punishment Amanda has in mind for me for deviating from my duties.”

Hank hummed in agreement, today had been one of the best days they’d had in a long time. Their days where they could just play were becoming so few and far between now that they really had to make the most of the little time they had.

Eventually they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

They were abruptly woken up about an hour later by the sounds of frantic rustling and distant shouts of “Prince Anderson!”

“Looks like they found us.” Connor jostled Hank off his shoulder as he stood up, fixing his clothes so he looked as neat as possible.

Hank followed suit. As they walked towards there shouting Hank slung his arm around Connor “You have one comfortable shoulder, they could have held off finding us for a little while longer, I was having a pretty good dream!”

“Yes, you were quite comfortable too, Hank.” Connor smiled warmly.

\--


	2. Age 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the ever perfect @UnifiedNations for beta reading!! Please read her fantastic DBH stories- they wont disappoint I swear!! So good!! - https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnifiedNations/pseuds/UnifiedNations

Age 14 // Winter

 

Connor stood outside Hanks bedroom door, awaiting the young Prince to come back from his evening studies. Tonight's lesson was Ballroom Dancing- which he found rather amusing because he knew for a fact the Hank had two left feet.

Although Connor did find it cute when the other boy did try to dance. He was only sad he didn't get to sit in on the lesson.

Connor had been up since the crack of dawn working through his daily tasks and a few extras. He'd cleaned and dusted Hank’s bedroom from top to bottom, made sure the room was well aired and the bed was made to the highest standards. Amanda had come in and checked his work, she was impressed! She'd even given him a small smile of approval, showing he really had done a good job this time. Connor straightened his tie as a sense of pride flowed over him. Whenever he did please Amanda he felt wonderful. But, he shouldn't really be striving for the affections of someone so horrible.

Connor had returned to the servants quarters after that and polished more cutlery than he’d ever seen in his entire life.

He knew the royal family were throwing quite the banquet tonight. A lot of people would be attending- the kingdoms most rich and even dignitaries from far off lands! They must have something big to celebrate, although Connor had not been told what yet.

The food that he'd seen being prepared looked simply magical. Large roast Turkey's, perfectly glazed vegetables, cakes stacked so high they may fall over at any moment and hunks of Salmon that probably weighed more than Connor!

He was really looking forward to getting some of the leftovers later- if there were any.

While he'd been polishing the cutlery earlier the prince's trusted dog (called Sumo) had kept Connor company. Sumo didn't do much more than sleep, but his presence alone was soothing.

He liked dogs.

Connor looked out the window, realising the sun was starting to go down which meant the prince was back later than usual today.

This was bad for two reasons:

1\. Connor would have less time to dress Hank for his evening meal.   
2\. Hank would probably be in a foul mood.

He was only really late when his bad-tempered side showed its ugly head. Connor sighed, but couldn't keep the fondness out of it. Most people found Hanks bad temper to be his worst character trait, but somehow Connor still found it a little bit endearing (just like how he found everything about Hank a little bit endearing).

He startled when he heard loud crashes coming down from the end of the corridor. He looked and saw exactly who he'd been expecting. Hank was storming down towards his room, ripping off his tie and throwing his blazer off leaving them in the corridor for someone else to pick up. Connor frowned at the young princes bad manners then stiffened and folded his arms behind his back preparing for prince Anderson’s onslaught of ranting.

Connor had a feeling that dressing him for the evening meal was going to be even more difficult than usual.

Hank reached Connor and gestured at the door angrily for Connor to open it. He did so, and allowed the prince to go in first. Connor waited a few moments for the prince to calm down slightly before entering himself and shutting the door behind him.

“So-” Connor began, calm smiled placed on his lips “How was your evening class? What was it today?”

Hank only grunted in reply, like he hadn't actually heard what Connor had said. He was too busy angrily undoing his shirt and belt, which he again threw to the ground in a huff, he kicked over the chair sat by his desk also.

Connor kept his peaceful expression “Prince Anderson, we must talk about your poor manners if you are to continue like this. You know your parents are throwing a banquet tonight, they wont take kindly to this attitude.” He advised softly as he went to the wardrobe to fetch one of Hanks more flashy suits.

Hank glared at him before and flopping down on the bed with heavy sigh “You’re so lucky you can get away with taking to me like that. Only teachers are supposed to lecture me, not my servant.”

Connor noted how tired the other boy sounded “Yes, well, you’re lucky I’m going to pick up your mess which you shouldn't have created in the first place.”

Hank sat up and looked at the mess he’d made, his face scrunched up in annoyance at his servant.

Connor put the suit down next to Hank on the large bed and smoothed it out with his hand, talking in the soft silk on the lapel of the jacket for a moment before going over to the knocked over chair.

“Normally I wouldn’t mind as much, but I spent most of today cleaning this room. It is sad to see my hard work go unnoticed.” He stated passive aggressively, knowing it would get a Hank to apologize. The other boy sat up from the bed and picked up the discarded clothes, hanging them over the back of the chair that Connor had stood up. They lingered there. Connor had his head tilted to the side slightly, waiting for Hank to say something.

Hank ran a hand through his hair “The room looks great Connor. Sorry, I’m just... I got some news and I don’t know how I feel about it.” He returned back to the bed, sitting down. He looked far to weary for someone who’d had not long turned fourteen years of age.

Connor softened visibly, he hated seeing Hank in distress. “Can you tell me the news? You know I wont tell a soul.”

Hank laughed bitterly, “Doesn’t matter if you do tell anyone. The whole kingdom is going to know tonight.”

‘The party must be to announce this then.’ Connor thought to himself, eyes glued to Hank in anticipation of what the big news is, and how he can make the young prince feel better about it.

Hank leaned forward and rested his head between his hands, looking at the floor “My parents took me aside after a shitty ballroom dance lesson- so I was already in a bad mood because I hate dancing!” He exclaimed in exasperation, before falling back in to his melancholic state “They told me that they’ve selected my future bride. When I turn 18, I’m gonna be crowned King and then married in the course of a day. It’s- it’s a lot to take in.”

Connor stood in front of Hank a while longer, letting the information he’d just received process. He was feeling a lot of mixed emotions right now, the main one being jealousy- he couldn’t work out why? It’s not like he and Hank could ever- no. That was a stupid idea. He should be scolded for even considering it.

He sat next to Hank on the bed and let the air breath around them a while longer. “You must see the positives in this. Now you no longer have to worry about correctly courting a pretty maiden. The poor girl will be stuck with you.” he joked coldly.

Hank slapped his leg playfully “Yeah well, she’ll be stuck with you too. So I guess I feel sorry for her.”

Connor smiled at the rise he’d gotten out of the other boy “Well, without me taming you I doubt she’d be able to tolerate you very long.”

Hank sat up, a smile was begging to tug at the corners of his lips “I hear girls prefer untamed beasts, so I guess you’re fired.”

“Freedom at last.” Connor rolled his eyes slyly.

They both shared a laugh. There was still clearly an elephant in the room, but the atmosphere was starting to lighten.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Connor started.

“Go on then...”

“Why do you see this arranged marriage as such a bad thing? Unfortunately most all royal engagements these days are arranged. You must have known this was coming.”

Hank waved his hand dismissively “Of course I knew it was coming, I’m not that stupid... I just didn’t know I’d be told so soon and I didn’t-” He froze, then swallowed nervously. “-forget it.” He picked up the suit next to him and started examining the intricate pattern embroidered on the sleeve.

“Forget what?” Connor pressed, “You can tell me anything, Hank.” He used the prince's first name in a hope that he the other boy would remember their trusting relationship.

Hank run his thumb slowly over the raised stitches of the embroidery as he spoke, in need of a distraction so he could keep his mind off of what he was actually about to say. 

“I’m upset they have chosen a princess for me... and- and not a prince.” He struggled to get the words out, his true desires would be deeply frowned upon by all throughout the land- he could even be banished for treason knowing how over the top his parents can be sometimes.

“That is a shame.” Connor frowned. He couldn’t say much more, the new information he’d recovered making his mind spin- he felt... Happiness? “It’s unfortunate that the kingdom would not accept your true wants. I wish there was something we could do, but alas, I fear Detroit is not the most accepting of places.”

Hank put the suit back down and turned himself slightly to face Connor. “I’ll just have to go along with it. For the good of the kingdom.” He was still desperately frustrated by the whole situation, but he didn’t feel as weighed down like he had before.

“I’m afraid so, Sire.” Connor reached over and placed his hand tenderly on Hank’s. “But know that I shall never leave your side. Not matter your decisions. You will always have someone to rely on- and that's not the contract I signed swearing on dedicating my life to you talking- that's me.” He grinned reassuringly “...At least I think it is.” Connor chuckled.

Hank placed his hand atop Connors and squeezed it lightly. “Thank you.”

Connor almost got lost in the moment when he caught sight of the suit next to Hank and jumped “We’ll be late for the Banquet if you’re not dressed soon!”

Hank felt a lot more positive about the evening thanks to Connor and he laughed. “Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with.”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you were wondering what kind of outfits Hank and Connor are wearing:
> 
> Hank: https://www.dhgate.com/product/-jacket-vest-bowtie-pant-2017-new-men-suits/398190850.html  
> Connor: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/390476230170328733/?lp=true
> 
> Please let me know what you thought- comments and kudos fuel my motivation!! The next chapter is one I've been looking forward to writing :)


	3. Age 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: for abuse of a minor here- aftermath only though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the ever perfect @UnifiedNations for beta reading!! Please read her fantastic DBH stories- they wont disappoint I swear!! So good!! - https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnifiedNations/pseuds/UnifiedNations
> 
> ALSO!!!! look at this amazing art of Hank and Connor from this AU!! I'm quaking!!!!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/KottaKitty/status/1034117763466489858

Age 16 // Spring

 

"Another round to me! Connor, you’d better not be letting me win on purpose." Hank reached down for the other boy and grabbed his elbow, helping him up.

"I assure you I'm giving it my all." Connor replied, more breathless than he should be after just four rounds of sword combat practice with Hank.

"Then either I’m getting better or you're lying-" He patted Connor on the shoulder when he was standing again. "-and I know you don't lie."

"You are excelling it seems, your highness."

Connor and Hank had time dedicated to their schedule three times a week for combat practice. It was almost reminiscent of when they were children and they used to play fight, except now they know what they were doing and they have weapons.

Usually Connor would always have the upper hand when they fought, occasionally Hank would surprise him and win fairly, but most of Hanks’ wins were because Connor let him. Not today though. Hank was winning fair and square each time.

"Come on, let's go again." Hank took up his first stance, sword poised and steady. "Stop going easy on me, I know you’re better than me but I at least like a challenge!"

"I will endeavour to do so." Connor wiped this forehead of sweat using his arm and took his sword from the floor. He also took first position, but he didn't have the confidence that Hank had. 

His grip was weak on the hilt of the sword.

Connor's body was protesting at him viciously to stop moving, the corners of his vision going dark like a warning signal. The truth was, he had severely dissatisfied Amanda last night and he had yet to heal from what she deemed the correct punishment.

From the moment he’d opened his eyes this morning he had wanted the day to be over.

But Amanda was right. He’d made a fool of himself and of the kingdom at last nights dinner so it was only correct that he pay for his mistakes. He’d been slacking of, taking a moment to sit and pet Sumo- he didn’t think he’d been gone that long. But thanks to his poor judgement, dessert had been served late. So late, in fact, that Amanda had to leave her post at the Queen’s side and fetch Connor.

So she was already annoyed with him.

Then he had to go and make things worse by tripping on the new rug in the dining hall and smashing the Queens favourite fine china tea set. Connor felt sick to his stomach again just thinking back to that moment, the way everyone's eyes had burned in to him. He had stood up slowly, keeping his head down, apologized curtly and returned to his hands and knees, promptly collecting all the broken shards that had spread across the floor.

The Queen is kind in nature, so she had said it was fine. But Connor had heard the way the King had yelled at Amanda later that evening- she clearly hadn't taught him well enough.

So his teacher had taken a leather belt from the blacksmiths quarters and lashed it across Connors palms and up his pale arms until his knees had buckled from the pain. Until he could no longer hold back his shaky breaths and hot tears streamed from his eyes.

He hadn't slept last night. The pain was pulsating from his hands and arms around the rest of his body. He had simply laid on his his bed, eyes open, sniffing away tears as he became lost in thought about why he’d deserved everything that had happened to him.

Connor had been dreading facing Hank in the morning, thinking that the Prince would have ridiculed him in his usual joking way (Connor didn’t want to think about last night's events, even if they were jokes) but was surprised to find that Hank acted as if nothing had happened last night.

Connor thought that perhaps Hank had missed the event take place. He took a lot of comfort in the idea of that- it saved him the embarrassment.

The issue was now though that he was trying to keep up to his usual standards but everything became much harder when it takes all your will power to even grip correctly without crying in pain.

Connor put his weight on his back foot and swung his sword out to the side, going in for a powerful attack to Hanks side, the other boy blocked it easily. Hank countered by leaning forward and in one swift motion he struck Connors sword with his own.

Connors eyes widened as he felt the collision of the swords. The sudden harsh pressure on his hands too much to bare. He yelped and dropped his weapon, falling to one knee and clutching the hand that had been holding the sword close to his chest as he trembled.

“That’s a bit over dramatic Connor.” Hank had said sarcastically, but his face told a different story, concern etched into his features as he strode over to his companion. “I barely even hit you.”

“You must not know your own strength, Sire” Connor said through gritted teeth.

Hank knelt by his said “What’s wrong Connor? You’ve never acted like this before.”

“It’s nothing.” Connor lied.

“Connor.” Hank warned.

“We shall have to be leaving soon or else you’ll be late for-”

“Don’t change the subject.” Hank commanded.

Connor shrunk in on himself further and bit his lip, he already felt ashamed of himself for last night he didn’t want Hank to laugh at him as well.

Hank eventually realized that he wasn’t going to get anywhere this way, Connor was just getting more and more stressed. Hank sighed and sat down near the other boy being sure to give him some space. “Look Connor, just tell me what’s wrong.” he held his hands up “I won't laugh or anything, I swear.”

It took a while, but Connor slowly began to relax, he kept his hand close to his chest. “You may remember last night at dinner I-” he kept his eyes glued to the floor. “My services were unsatisfactory.”

Hanks eyebrows furrowed as he thought back to last night “You mean my mother’s tea set?”

Connor nodded solemnly. “It will not happen again.”

Hank inched closer to Connor. “She has dozens of sets she likes just as much. Is this really what’s got you acting so strange? Surly it doesn't matter that much.”

“Your father and Amanda seemed to think the opposite…” Connor took his clenched hand away from his chest and gingerly began to tug his gloves of finger by finger until they were uncovered. Connor he looked at his palms sadly once more before turning them around to show Hank.

The tips of his fingers and palms of his hands were an angry red with welts. His right hand was bleeding slightly across the middle where the skin had split.

Hanks started at Connors hands, his jaw clenched trying to keep calm despite the sinking feeling that was coming over him. “Who did this?” He had a feeling but he needed confirmation before he let his temper get the better of him.

“Sire, you must agree that it was only right that I receive punishment for my errors.” Connor offered but he didn’t seem to agree with his own words.

“No.” Hank snapped.

“It’s only right-”

“You know I could never agree with anything that gets you hurt, Connor.”

“But-”

“Never.”

Connor crossed his legs and sat more comfortably, he exhaled shakily. “You must not get angry. Amanda has done this before, but never at that calibre I must admit.” He stared at his wounded hands, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes from the pain.

“Not get angry?” Hank laughed in shock. “Connor, you clearly don’t know me as well as I thought.” Hank stood and began taking of his training gear, throwing it to the side of the room “Don’t you even think about tidying that up.” Hank stated.

Connor nodded quietly and gently rose to his knees, Hank rushed to his side and helped him stand up the rest of the way “For once I require your assistance it seems.” Connor joked weakly.

Hank smirked before his lips set in a tight line once more “I’ll take you to the healers.”

“But I am due to report to Amanda soon-” Connor panicked “If I’m late it will only upset her more.” He went to retrieve his uniform gloves but Hank grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

“You’ve got the rest of the week of Connor, so says the Prince. I think I have a little more authority than that demon lady in waiting.” Hank cupped Connors cheek with his hand and softly rubbed his thumb along his the shorter boys freckled skin, “If this sort of thing has happened before you should have told me.”

Connor leaned in to Hank’s touch ever so slightly and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment of peacefulness. “I am supposed to be the perfect servant, for me to make a mistake such as last night means my training is not working.”

“Are you kidding? That's a joke right?” Hank removed his hand and grabbed the other firmly by his shoulders and forced eye contact between the two of them. “We are all human, we all make mistakes. You can have off days just like everyone else. No one should ever do what Amanda did to you. Over what? Some stupid tea cups? She’s sick in the head. Your life and happiness is  
worth more than every single shity piece of fine china that's ever been made.”

Connor froze and surprise at the Hanks kindness and he smiled lightly cocking his head to the side. “That is very sweet of you to say… Hank.”  
Hank was lost for word for a moment, something about Connor just then made his heart skip a beat. He stepped back and coughed in to his elbow, hoping that would bring his vocal cords back. “Right, yeah well- I don’t like it when you talk down about yourself. Lets go get your hands looked at.”

“Right away sire.” Connor smiled and went to grab his uniform jacket from where he’d hung it up earlier, but he hesitated. The injuries lining his arms and covering his hands really were stinging, the ones on his arms especially as his shirt fabric rubbed against them. “M-may I ask your assistance again your highness?” Connor said timidly.

Hank was by his side soon after “Don’t make a habit of it” he smiled, clearly being sarcastic “What do you need?”

“Now I have given myself a chance to rest, my wounds hurt more than I had previously noticed. I can not reach for my uniform I’m afraid. My arms are extremely sore.”

“Your arms? She got you there too…” Hank took a deep breath and let his temper subside, shouting and ranting now wouldn't solve anything, once Connor was resting then he could make sure Amanda got what she deserved.

“Here.” Hank took Connors uniform from where it was hung up and draped it over the shorter boys shoulders.

They walked out of the training room and made their way along one of the castles many long corridors.

“I hate to break it to you Sire, but this isn't the correct way for me to wear my uniform.” Connor smirked.

“You don’t say.”

“We should never swap job roles I think- if this is how you dress people the kingdom will lose all its respect.”

Hank chuckled fondly “If your arms weren't all messed up I’d shove you.”

“I know.” Though Connor had a feeling Hank was actually bluffing.

 

\--

 

Next week, much to the Queens horror, her most trusted lady in waiting Amanda was caught stealing some of her most expensive jewellery. Upon further inspection they had found years worth of stole items from the kingdom hidden in her quarters.  
Amanda had been banished from the castle, charged with treason for breaking the trust of the royal family and theft.

Hank had no hand in this of course. He wouldn't go behind Connors back and frame Amanda for a heinous crime just to make sure she never lay a hand on Connor again.

He would never do such a thing.

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been rely looking forward to writing this chapter bc i love a bit of Connor Whump and Protective Hank!!! I hope you had a good time reading it :)
> 
> I took longer than i anticipated to update- my last 2 weeks at work have been unbelievably hectic and it doesn't look like we are out of the wood just yet unfortunately... But I will do my best to keep this updating because I really like this story and royal Aus in general!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!!


End file.
